The Girl with The Golden Hair
by Flower princess11
Summary: The point of view of the handsome King of 'Stuck in the middle ages with you", as he thinks about the girl who saved him and his kingdom.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Totally Spies or any of the characters. Totally Spies is the property of Vincent Chalvon-Demersay, David Micheal and Marathon Media.

* * *

 **The Girl with the Golden Hair**

It had started out as any other day. The king had woken up to be tended by his servants before going on with his royal duties. However, this was a bad day as his kingdom was being attacked by a strange man with weapons he never could have imagined.

Even his kingdom's finest knights could not defeat him and his army, and he had been forced to retreat in his castle as he tried to think of a way to protect his castle and kingdom from this invader. However, the enemy knight had found him in his bed chambers.

That was also where he met _her..._

It was a young maiden who had come with the invader, but he didn't think she was on his side, she even seemed excited to see him for some reason, even though he knew he had never seen her before.

However, once she approached him and even took his hands, looking very happy. That was when he got a good look at her, and only this thought came to his mind...

 _"Beautiful..._ 'Was what he thought when she approached him, he felt his heart flutter a bit.

Despite her strange clothing, and her short hair, which is unusual for a women in his kingdom, she was still unbelievably beautiful. Her skin was flawless, like a polished pearl, her hair was the same shade of gold and her eyes were like two beautiful sapphires, only they sparkled much more. Despite her strangeness, she was still the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen, fairer even then the countless noblewomen who had tried to become his consort.

There was just something about her that was simply... _special..._

However, before he could say anything, the invader interrupted them. Apparently he wasn't very pleased to see the maiden and him together and even used a strange, magical beam to forcefully separate them and the girl screamed in terror.

The king stared at his enemy, who looked every bit as despicable as the tyrant he wishes he was.

"Now hand over the crown, or I will destroy the rest of the castle...the entire village and _you..."_ The enemy declared.

The king glared at him hard and pulled out his trusted sword, the one passed down from his father, ready to fight for his life and his people. However, the enemy just used his strange weapon to break his sword in half, shocking the king.

' _What power is this?._..'He questioned in a mixture of shock and worry.

Not only for his own well being, but for his people, his home and even the strange girl who looked just as scared. The enemy then began to laugh fiendishly, a very irritating sound to say the least.

"You're no match for me, now surrender...'The invader said with that disgusting smirk on his face.

The king however, stood strong, even in the face of an enemy, you do not cower. Even if you may lose, you must stay strong in spirit. That is what his father always told him.

"A king isn't made by sophisticated weaponry and intimidation...A king is made by the people who follow him, and no one will follow you...'He said, never once cowering.

The enemy merely scoffed and him and demanded the crown. The king took the crown off but he would not hand it to him, he merely tossed it to the ground, still glaring defiantly to his enemy. No matter what, he would not cower to this man.

Soon he ordered his guards to take him to his very own dungeon and he then began to make more demands he didn't understand. As he was being dragged off to be be imprisoned, he also had seen that the girl had tried to escape only for the villain to forcefully take her with him, which served as the proof he needed to know that the girl was not his enemy, just another prisoner of this invader. It made him angry at the way he treated her, the invader was clearly not a gentleman and he was worried of what he would do to that girl.

However, he was powerless to do anything. He soon found himself trapped in a prison cell, surrounded by many strange men wearing strange clothes just like the golden hair girl, who were all saying things he did not understand. However, before long, he heard noises from the outside, like a fight.

"What is happening?...'He asked out loud.

Suddenly the door was forced open, and he soon saw that it was the girl with the golden hair, wearing an even stranger clothes and with two girls who were dressed just as strangely. He soon saw her approached his cell and then pull out a strange item that emitted that made him look at her questioningly.

"Don't worry King Cutie, we'll have you out in a moment..." The golden haired girl said with a smile.

"Pardon?...'The king questioned the way she addressed him but before he could say anything else, something amazing happened.

The golden hair girl's item suddenly made a strange light and before long, somehow, the lock had begun to _melt._

 _"What power is this?..."_ The king thought, only for the cell door to finally be opened.

The king smiled as he realized that this girl was not only _**not**_ involved with the enemy invader, but she was helping _free_ him. Once he and the other strange men were out of their prison cells, the king immediately took the hands of the his beautiful rescuer. But before he could thank her for saving him, the invader and his lackeys had found them.

However, he soon saw the golden hair girls friend take down the enemy knights with such ease. He never knew that a woman could be so strong...usually it was the men that did the fighting but he was actually amazed, they were as strong as his best knights. He soon saw them overpower the invader and soon tied him up when he tried to escape.

It was the most unbelievable thing he had ever seen. He then saw the golden hair girl take the crown off his enemy's head and look happy.

"The crown is back where it belongs...'The golden haired girl said as she placed it back on him.

The king was smiling widely, unable to believe this.

He knew now that this girl was unlike any he has ever encountered before. She not only saved his life, his crown but also his kingdom. She is simply amazing. He immediately took her hands in his and they stared into each others eyes.

The king felt his heart flutter more as he knew now that this girl is the one for him. He did not care that she had short hair, wore strange clothes or had strange items, or fought like a man...She is simply...

" _Amazing..."_ He thought as he looked into her beautiful blue sapphire-like eyes.

He leaned forward to share a kiss with his beautiful rescuer, and then he would ask her to stay with him and become his queen. A woman like this is not common and the king knew that he wanted her. He would ask her to rule by his side as his wife and queen, he knew that a woman as strong, kind and brave as she is would make the perfect queen for him. She would live with him in his castle, be treated with the finest that his richest could give her and be his companion, his friend and his cherished love.

However, before their lips could meet, he heard the yelling of his angry citizens who came and accused the golden hair girl and her friends of being witches and demanded their heads.

 _ **"HALT! THESE THREE ARE NOT WITCHES!**_..."The king shouted as he got between his rescuers and his foolish citizens.

Witches were evil beings and they did _**not**_ help or protect people. He knew for a fact that the golden hair girl and her friends are the exact **_opposites_** of witches, unfortunately, his kingdom was not listening to him and kept approaching them with the intent of burning them at the stake.

Before he could do anything else, the red haired girl got the golden hair girls attention.

"The crystals Clover, use the crystals!...'She shouted to the golden hair girl.

 _"Her name is Clover..."_ The king thought as he turned around and to his shock, he saw her hold two glowing crystals in her hands.

However, he saw that she had a look on her face, as if she was about to cry. Those eyes had a secret message in them, one he did not wish to see.

Her eyes were saying _goodbye..._

Her friend took the glowing crystals and what happened next was horrifying as he watched the strange men, the invader and his battered army, the red and dark haired girls and his beautiful Clover vanish in a light, but before she vanished, she gave him once last look, mouthed her final farewell and even reached out for him before she disappeared.

 _"No._..'The king thought as he looked in horror as his love was gone.

His citizens then began to scream louder, calling more witch craft and the king had become angrier and angrier.

 _ **"SILENCE!**_..."The king shouted, finally getting their attention.

"I do not know what has happened, but I do know that those girls were not witches, they are heroes who saved us from that invader...'The king shouted.

"But your highness...what about all that magic?...'One citizen asked.

"I do not know the source, but I know that I owe my life to those girls and you all as well...it's because of them that the enemy is gone and we are safe...so I will not tolerate any ill words against them...'The king said to his kingdom.

His citizens looked confused and he knew some wondered if the witches cast a spell on him, but they were just fools. The king ordered his knights to get his foolish citizens back home.

Once they were gone, the king remained in place, staring at the spot where his beautiful love had vanished. He began to feel tears slid down his face, unable to believe that the girl with the golden hair...that his beautiful _Clover_ was gone.

And he feared that she wasn't going to come back...

"I wonder if I will ever see that girl with the golden hair again..."The king said in a sad tone as he returned to his castle.

He continued to live his life, rule his kingdom with justice and mercy, and eventually he married a neighboring princess and had a son who would rule with just as much kindness and mercy as his father before him. He had been content in his marriage, and he moved on with his life and he was relatively happy even in his dying days. But even so, as his life dwindled on, he never did forget about that beautiful, mysterious golden hair Clover who saved him and his kingdom.

He often thought about where she was, if she was alright and if she and her friends were safe. Whatever power they had, he knew that it was not evil and he often wondered where and what her power was...all he did know is that it was a power for good and that was enough for him.

He continued his life as he should, but he would always remember of his lost love and he hoped that wherever she is now, that she would remember him too...

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
